cigarettesashtrays_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
The "Psycho" Videos
The "Psycho" videos What is it? What's so great about "CigarettesAshtray Filming Studios"? Well, we are home to The "Psycho" Videos, that has accumulated just over 50 views and has become a bit of an internet sensation. (Shows clips of his videos) Which is just a multitude of clips, featuring my broken home and disfunctional family where me and my mother are the brunt of everything. I am actually that kid freaking out over his video games and filming it all: This is my channel. Yes, I do upload these videos. Why? Because you guys need to see what I'm going through. - Sam Wilkes talking about The "Psycho" Videos Lyn and Sam fighting over an old, retired fisherman who does things his way. - About Channel from YouTube Early Videos Psycho Dad is not aware that Sam (CigarettesAshtray) is filming these early videos while his items and his negativity is being presented without him knowing about it. Here are the early videos. - Sam is at home on his computer as it is the Easter holidays. - Lynnie is watching home and away - John (Psycho Dad) brings out his 3rd best knife in the world. - John presents this knife to Lynnie and says that all the Japanese knives are junk (Psycho Dad does not like Japanese Knives) - A few days later, Lynnie and Psycho Dad have an argument about New Years Eve - Sam begins filming this argument as the two continue arguing (Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond New Years Eve) - Unfortunately, John looked at the person that was filming (Sam) several times throughout the video (asks him about himself (Psycho Dad) leaving home very rarely, saying that Lyn has plot again and asks him if he's alright) - Days later, Psycho Dad finds the pantry unorganized as he can't find the sugar where he left it last and assumes that Lynnie took the sugar and put it elsewhere in the pantry and he starts throwing out the empty packets of Lipton Teabags (Psycho Dad hates unorganized pantry) - Soon after that, might have been about a week later, Sam's computer was hacked by some anonymous user who said is from Telstra but the actual company they are from is overseas. - The next day, John contacts Telstra because his ADSL 2 Broadband was slowing down to the speed of ADSL1 Broadband mainly because Kurrimine Beach is further from Innisfail than Mourilyan. (Psycho Dad hates slow internet and hates ADSL1) - 2 Days later, the computer was set back to its default factory settings and reset to the first day when he got it - Hours later, Psycho Dad starts clearing the benches and he finally starts washing a plate but gets furious to Lynnie when he was told that he doesn't know how to wash a plate. (Psycho Dad washes up a plate and then gets angry at Mum). The Reset The Early Videos prior to Psycho Dad videos has been deleted. These next videos are filmed after the computer was reset due to a user from overseas that hacked the machine while CigarettesAshtray attended Innisfail State College. Psycho Dad doesn't fully understand that Sam is actually filming his outbursts. - Psycho Dad finds no teaspoons in any of the draws, on one evening (Psycho Dad finds spoons missing) - The next day, some teaspoons have been collected by Sam taking them from Lyn's bed as Sam and Psycho Dad (John) takes a net (NOT A CAST NET EITHER, SO DON'T ASK ME ABOUT IT) down to the beach. (Hanging out with Psycho Dad) - Before they dragged the net out to the water, Sam and John find a golf ball inside the stinger net and have collected the golf ball as Sam put the ball in the car. - Someone brought their boat near the stinger net that impeded our ability to catch anything (because the person in the boat parked so close to our area) that a second drag was necessary but just like the first, the second drag failed as well. - Psycho Dad and Sam go back home and move on to their normal lives. - Later that day, the family goes to Woolworths in Mission Beach. - After leaving, Sam and Psycho Dad agree that the petrol prices are ridiculously high (they were the prices that day in May 2015) today. - The entire family drives down to the beach down the road as Lynnie and Sam stay in the car while John checks out the beach. - Lynnie says to Sam that she is being kicked out and Sam says that he is leaving with her and she has said that she is not leaving him behind. - Psycho Dad then returns and states why she is leaving (Signs of Psycho Dad) - Psycho Dad soon (when he got home from Mission Beach) realizes that he cannot pay his bills without her so therefore, she eventually was allowed back in and the ban was lifted. - The family take to one of the fishing docks in Mission Beach where several turtles were discovered. Afterwards, they returned home. - Later, Psycho Dad finds many online tyre stores that DON'T present prices on all TYRES. Eventually, he found some valued at $110 range. (Psycho Dad hates online stores that have no prices on tyres) - Psycho Dad's stove is old and doesn't function properly and he wants a new stove as he mentioned in a Psycho video. (Psycho Dad hates old stove) He also flips the lid on to the sink like an absolute professional. - On 17th May 2015 (Before Sam was evicted from the house), John found a site at midday that was known to be "false-advertising" and that they shouldn't be allowed to do that. He simply found out that the date was done in American Style which is mm/dd/yyyy and he said that the Australian way is the other way around as dd/mm/yyyy. This day also marked one month before the departure. (Psycho Dad hates false advertising internet sites) - Sam gets evicted from the house. The Eviction Sam is evicted after Psycho Dad's behavior drives him out of the house. He remains at the beach until 15th June 2015 where he was allowed to move back in and help his mum pack bags so that he can go back to Brisbane with her. Psycho Dad begins to suspect that Sam is filming most of these arguments which are only filmed anyway. Here are the "Psycho" videos filmed after the eviction. - Psycho finds the washing machine broken just a few hours later after Sam's eviction and says that Lyn caused the problem by saying she has done nothing. He simply said "Nothing. That's the problem". - In 11 minutes, he found a pocket of the washing machine that was chock-full with Lint. He simply told Sam about the lint and how it clogged up to the pump. "Well what happens, mate, is all this shit here: goes down there, into the f***ing pump. So when you try and get the pump to go, pump won't spin because its all clogged up with this bloody stuff here, that's why there's no water coming out." '' '- Psycho Dad telling Sam about the lint in the washing machine.' - Later that day, Psycho Dad thanked Sam for his work with the washing machine. - A few weeks later, Psycho Dad attempts to find his bag of prawns which were hiding at the bottom of the freezer. He had to get multiple packets of Hamburger Buns, a tub of Nestle Peters Ice Cream and 2 different packets of sausage rolls just to get to them. Afterwards, he puts all the items back in the freezer when he quoted ''"Pissing me off with all these f****ng buns in here" of which Sam replied "Well, for a start they shouldn't even be in there" then John replied with "That's what the fridge outside is for, Sam". This was only 14 days before the departure from Kurrimine Beach. - During a shopping session at K-mart Australia (Innisfail), Sam's card (as a reward from the Tag Card Awards in 2014, he is the first winner of the Tag card awards) did not process through and was denied. All the items were paid for and are taken to the parking lot. Final "Psycho" Videos Psycho Dad is well aware that Sam is filming all the arguments and he decides to banish both him and Lynnie. This is the turning point when Sam and Lynnie decide to leave to satisfy Psycho Dad and themselves. - However, Psycho Dad decides to return all the items back to the group at K-mart, refund them all and pay them again while using the card (Psycho Dad hates shopping at K-mart - The Supply Run). Sam only had 5 days in Kurrimine Beach until he left. However, he didn't know until 14th June 2015. - While Sam was setting up the weather forecasts on the 14th of June, his Psycho Dad clogged the outhouse altogether and assumes that Lynnie clogged it up with half a toilet roll flushed down in one go. The weather forecasts in North Queensland were discontinued since then. The transcript was: Sam: You can try harder 'cos its gonna get bloody fixed whether you like it or not. Psycho Dad: Totally unnecessary to put half a f****ng toilet roll down there in one go. That's rubbish! Sam: Yeah! - Anyway, Lynnie eventually got told off by Psycho Dad by being threatened. He quoted: "The sooner, the bloody better, because if you stay here (turning voice tone to horse racing commentator) much f****ng longer, (at maximum anger) I will key (meant to be kill) ya b***h" (Psycho Dad completely loses it) - Warren eventually unclogged the outhouse later that day and got Lynnie a TV and set-top box. (Warren to the rescue) - That night, Psycho Dad wanted to keep Sam and Sam refused to stay with him. (Psycho Dad holds custody of Sam) - Sam showed his Psycho Dad a piece of what Lynnie did say about me and he replied with: "If you want to ruin your life, Sam, you go right ahead mate. I've done the best I can for you". He brought a cup of tea or coffee over to the computer looking at the answer while standing behind Sam (not sure what it was due to the low quality of the video). (Psycho Dad finds the answer) Banishment from Kurrimine Beach - On 17th June, Sam and Lynnie depart from Kurrimine however, there are some plans about Sam's new high school in Brisbane that have been argued about at the Innisfail train station. (About Sam's new high school - Parts 1 & 2) - In mid-August 2015, his low-quality video camcorder mobile phone from Yes Optus died from a water stain that covered the battery (Mike said it was a warning that the phone is going to die). - A few days later, after the death of his old Camcorder mobile phone, Sam acquires a HD Mobile Phone named Microsoft Lumia - from Coles (CigarettesAshtray acquires Microsoft Lumia Phone) - He now makes and films HD Videos. Psycho Videos in Brisbane/New Plans - An internet plan with Dodo was announced but failed after a heisty decision. - 2 months later, prior to the departure to Movie World, a Psycho Mother finds two old concession cards that she cut and later ripped. (Psycho Mother rips two old concession cards - HD) - After visiting Movie World, Sam has some pictures of the theme park and filming of the car rally races. - Weeks later, Jason and Anna head to the Ekka, Sam and Lynnie were at home all day. Jason and Anna didn't come home till late. - Days later, Psycho Mother talks with Sam about her experiences with Psycho Dad and has prior experience leading from 1998 to 2015 (Psycho Mother talks about Psycho Dad) Reconnection with YouTube - Lynnie (Psycho Mother) announces that Sam is to be back with YouTube as his Windows Phone needs to be recharged with credit along with linking the computer up to the internet cable hidden from everyone (it is in the kitchen hidden behind a picture). - Sam has stated that there have been less of The "Psycho" videos because Psycho Dad is no longer with them. - Sam provides the first update about the new plan. - Sam provides the second and final update about the new plan. Afterwards, they go straight to Browns Plains - Sam, Jason and Lynnie go to dodo but are then referred to Yes Optus and now are on a $95 entertainment plan. Commencing work on 30th September. Before the departure to Sea World down the Gold Coast, Lynnie sorts out Sam's money and simplifies it (Psycho Mother organises Sam's Money). - The School Holidays begin - Optus begin work with the wireless broadband internet on 30th September Back Online - Sam stayed up all night on 30th September and 1st October - Sam goes to Keith's house for the long weekend. - Sam spends Sunday over at Paradise Country attraction behind Australian Outback Spectacular Building. - Jason gets in trouble by his mother and brother but Anna backs Sam up by saying "Respect my authority" (pronouncing it as authoritie like Eric Cartman in South Park in the Episode, Chickenlover) (Psycho Brother gets in Trouble). - Sam departs Monday night at Keith's and heads back home for school. - Jason says that he is leaving Melissa's house, along with Anna and will be staying at Keith's. The rent lately is too expensive and he is now making preparations to leave in late November (Psycho Brother is Leaving! NOOOOOOOO!). - Sam also says that he will also be moving out shortly as well because of the rent and his ability to stay with his Psycho Family in Brisbane. He stated that soon he will be making money and hopefully leaving his current residence in Kingston and living elsewhere in Logan - not too far away from Kingston, maybe down in Logan Village or nearby (I'm Leaving in a Few Years). - Sam says that he will need a TV and/or a Set top box so he can film TV Shows (and movies) while he is at school. - Jason says that he will be still at Melissa's during Jason's 30 Years of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood" celebration. - Anna has missed more than three weeks of work and Sam has reminded her that if this continues, the boss is going to give her the sack (meaning she will be fired). - Anna doubts that would happen. - The next day, Jason said that he will be going to his test for his truck license on 8th October. He also stated that he will be working 2 days and 2 nights a week. - Sam will be making his "I'm Leaving in a Few Years" video by 8th October which means that "The Life of CigarettesAshtray Bonus Episode" video has been shifted to 9th October as part of John's Birthday Special (Psycho Dad is from 8th October 1944, if you remember). - Sam tells Anna that he needs to leave his current residence and that he needs help finding somewhere else to stay until he can afford to stay on his own. - Sam and Jason celebrate 30 Years of "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood" after its existence since 8th October 1985 (Psycho Brother's 30 Year Celebration) - Sam uncovers a secret about Ricky. Ricky's last name is not Simple. His actual last name is Lucas. - Sam later reports the above sentence to Lyn. Her reply was in the negative stating that he changed his last name to Lucas because he didn't like his actual last name, Simple. Ricky's Return - On 17th October, Ricky made a phone call to Lyn saying he'll be at the farm tomorrow morning. - The next day, Ricky and his new girlfriend, Lisa, made it to Keith's house. - On Sunday night, Ricky, Lisa, Jason, Anna, Lyn and Sam go back to Kingston. - Ricky decides to stay with us for a few days (Welcome Home, Ricky). - Sam soon discovers that his webcam is gone from his room and was discovered by Lynette and since then, has kept his webcam as close to his computer as possible. - Sam's Blue USB snaps off his wrist and landed on the grass in front of his house. It was eventually wearing off after it was attached to his wrist for just over a year (it was removed when he took a shower or whenever he was around water due to all his items that are not water proof or resistant. - Sam reports to Bianca that he is going to add her to this wikia - Bianca says she is not leaving and will be seeing Sam on the weekends which gives Sam a few problems to face now that Bianca will be staying with us like she was, along with Ricky, months ago (back in June and July). - Sam announces his "Psycho" Family to Bianca. (Psycho Kid's Psycho Family) - Ricky and Lisa left Bianca somewhere and returned back to Melissa's Residence at Kingston - Sam, Ricky, Lyn, Jason, Anna and Lisa drive to Mundoolun, a suburb south of Tamborine. - Bianca came back on Thursday or Friday and before she left, she has stolen Sam's phone charger (which is known to be Anna's WiFi charger). Sam's Day off - On 26th October, Sam's papers cannot be found because of the excessive stuff they brought down when John banished Lynnie from Kurrimine Beach. - Sam decides to leave Melissa's House and live on his own and Skypes his friend that he had since 2004/05 that Sam himself needs a place to stay (I'm LEAVING!!!!). - Whilst on the way to Kingston Station, Sam says that the reason that his mum was down here with him was because she doesn't stop fighting with Psycho Dad. She was going to leave when he was going to threaten her. Back Online/Ricky's Departure II - Ricky left with Lisa and collected all of his things including his TV and Xbox 360. - Sam is pissed off at his mother because she thinks that Sam is leaving school for the remainder of the year. Sam tells her that he is not leaving school and is attending in future until the end of 2016. - Sam finally filmed a Woodridge State High School Video of Mrs Brown Punching (not really) Woodridge SHS iPad because of her frustration of a puzzle game. He's keeping the video for himself ONLY. - Jason confronts Sam about his water going missing. Sam admits that he is just like Psycho Dad and that Sam himself diesn't have any drinks left in the fridge or around the house. Sam decides to move out. (Psycho Brother's Confrontation) Episodes Episode 1: Psycho Dad does not like Japanese Knives (April 2015) Episode 2: Psycho Dad lies about his outings beyond New Years Eve (April 2015) Episode 3: Psycho Dad hates unorganised Pantry (May 2015) Episode 4: Psycho Dad hates slow internet and ADSL 1 (Phone Call to Telstra) (5th May 2015) Episode 5: Psycho Dad Washes a Dish and then Gets angry at Mum (6th May 2015) Episode 6: Psycho Dad finds Spoons missing (12th May 2015) Episode 7: Psycho Dad's Special Day with me (13th May 2015) Episode 8: Signs of Psycho Dad (13th May 2015) Episode 9: Psycho Dad hates online stores that have no prices on tyres (14th May 2015) Episode 10: Psycho Dad hates old stove (14th May 2015) Episode 11: Psycho Dad hates false advertising internet sites (17th May 2015) Episode 12: Psycho Dad attempts to fix broken washing machine (24th May 2015) Episode 13: Psycho Dad finds his Prawns at the bottom of the freezer (3rd June 2015) Episode 14: Psycho Dad hates shopping at K-mart (The Supply Run) (12th June 2015) Episode 15: Psycho Dad completely loses it (14th June 2015) Episode 16: Psycho Dad holds custody of Sam (14th June 2015) Episode 17: Psycho Dad finds the answer (14th June 2015) Episode 18: About Sam's new high school (Parts 1 & 2) (17th June 2015) Episode 19: Psycho Mother rips two old concession cards - HD (30th August 2015) Episode 20: Psycho Mother talks bout Psycho Dad (14th September 2015) Episode 21: Psycho Mother organises Sam's money - Semi-HD (26th September 2015) Episode 22: Psycho Brother gets in Trouble - HD (5th October 2015) Episode 23: Psycho Brother is Leaving - HD (7th October 2015) Episode 24: I'm Leaving in a few Years - HD (7th October 2015) Episode 25: Happy Birthday, Psycho Dad - Semi-HD (8th October 2015) Episode 26: Psycho Brother's 30 Year Celebration - HD (12th October 2015) Episode 27: Psycho Kid's Psycho Family - Semi-HD (20th October 2015) Episode 28: Psycho Brother's Confrontation - HD (12th November 2015)